


Drabblethon! (06-08/09/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Shannara Chronicles (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Clint/BobbiCap.2: Draco/Theo/PansyCap.3: Kuroo/fem!SugaCap.4: JJ/fem!YuriCap.5: Amberle/Eretria





	1. clint/bobbi

“Combatti bene,” commenta Barton, la prima volta che sono costretti ad allenarsi insieme perché i rispettivi partner sono altrove in missione, con il volto sudato e quello stupido cerotto appiccicato sul naso che lo fa sembrare il protagonista sfigato di un fumetto giapponese, e Bobbi non può fare a meno di piegare le labbra in un sorriso affilato e soddisfatto. È abbastanza sicura che sentirsi dire una cosa del genere dal partner di Natasha Romanoff non sia una cosa da tutti i giorni.

“Tu sì che sai come fare i complimenti a una donna, Barton,” ribatte, senza lasciar trapelare la delizia che ha provato nel sentire il suo commento perché ha una reputazione da mantenere – e soprattutto non vuole che Mack scopra che si è comportata come una bambina alla prima cotta per aver ricevuto un complimento da uno dei migliori agenti che lo SHIELD ha a disposizione: fa anche lei parte di quel ristretto gruppo, dannazione, non è poi così strano che l'uomo le abbia detto una cosa del genere.

“Non un complimento, Morse, solo la verità,” è la risposta che riceve, accompagnata da un occhiolino così ridicolo che non riesce a trattenersi dallo sbuffare una risata, suo malgrado attratta da quella sua stupida espressione, prima di alzare una mano in cenno di saluto e dileguarsi verso gli spogliatoi – per evitare di rischiare di fare qualche passo falso, da una parte, e per essere sicura di avere un vantaggio decente prima che l'altro agente si renda conto di essere stato lasciato a rimettere a posto la palestra dall'altra.

La porta si sta chiudendo alle sue spalle quando sente Barton chiamare il suo nome con un tono prevedibilmente tradito che la fa quasi scoppiare a ridere – oh, è piuttosto sicura che questa settimana sarà divertente.


	2. draco/theo/pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583272) trovate la versione completa.

“Congratulazioni,” è la prima cosa che Draco gli dice, con un enorme sorriso orgoglioso sul volto, dopo averlo guardato in silenzio mentre si lasciava cadere con un sospiro esausto sulla panca di fronte a lui – e finalmente Theo può lasciarsi andare a una risata incredula e vagamente isterica, lontano dagli occhi della stampa, mentre stringe una mano intorno alla medaglia con abbastanza forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Non è per niente sorpreso quando le lacrime fanno la loro comparsa, né tanto meno quando la presenza del suo più vecchio amico si sposta direttamente davanti a lui e le sue braccia si stringono intorno al suo busto in un abbraccio disordinato ma talmente stretto da fargli quasi mancare il fiato – esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno, anche se l'assenza del terzo membro del loro trio è un po' disorientante. “Pansy sta per arrivare,” aggiunge Draco quando sente le dita della sua mano libera aggrapparsi alla sua felpa, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, e Theo non può fare a meno di sbuffare una risata perché _ovviamente_ Draco è in grado di fare una cosa del genere, e _ovviamente_ Pansy non si lascerà condizionare da qualcosa di così piccolo come la possibile perdita di sponsor quando ha deciso di voler essere al suo fianco.

“Benedetto il giorno in cui vi ho incontrato,” borbotta con il viso premuto tra il collo e la spalla di Draco, quando finalmente trova la voce per farlo, e sente la vibrazione della sua risata sulle guance mentre l'altro sposta una delle mani sulla sua nuca e infila le dita tra i suoi capelli.

“Anche se sei stato abbandonato dal tuo coach per colpa nostra?” chiede, con una nota di preoccupazione quasi perfettamente celata sotto il divertimento del suo tono – e Theo vorrebbe rassicurarlo, dirgli che a quanto pare non è poi stata una grande perdita, ma si limita ad annuire con forza perché la sua voce ha deciso ancora una volta di non collaborare.


	3. kuroo/fem!suga

Tetsurou piega le labbra in quella sua espressione che è a metà tra un sorriso e un ghigno, quando la vede entrare nella palestra, ed è una fortuna che Kou si sia ormai abituata a essere circondata da persone attraenti perché è piuttosto sicura che in caso contrario sarebbe violentemente arrossita – invece sorride soltanto, in risposta, quel sorriso angelico che ha creato apposta per mettere in egual modo a proprio agio o completamente a disagio la gente che la circonda, a seconda della situazione in cui lo sfodera, ed è con una certa soddisfazione che nota gli occhi del ragazzo farsi un poco più sgranati. Ah, è sempre divertente avere questa reazione – specialmente da parte di persone come lui.

“Non preoccuparti, Tetsu, non sono venuta qui per te!” esclama con un'allegria non del tutto falsa, e una mezza risata sfugge al suo controllo quando lo vede rilassarsi di sollievo per un attimo prima che la sua bocca si pieghi in un broncio offeso: non gli piace essere ignorato, non da lei almeno, e non ne ha mai fatto mistero anche se è meno drammatico a riguardo di molte altre persone che conoscono entrambi – e in ogni caso la sua squadra è nel bel mezzo dell'allenamento, non potrebbe fare scenate nemmeno se lo volesse.

“Ah no?” chiede comunque, senza cambiare espressione anche se la sua attenzione si sposta verso i suoi compagni quando la partita che stanno giocando ricomincia, e Kou approfitta della sua distrazione per guardarsi un attimo intorno per cercare la persona che effettivamente sta cercando – e naturalmente non trovandola, perché Daichi ha come un dono quando si tratta di evaderla nel momenti meno indicati, e il fatto che abbia disperatamente bisogno di quel libro che gli ha prestato per scrivere una relazione con scadenza entro il giorno successivo rende questa situazione _ovviamente_ quella perfetta per sparire dal campus e non rispondere ai suoi messaggi.

“No, sono solo di passaggio,” risponde quando il team di Tetsurou segna un punto e il gioco va di nuovo in pausa per qualche attimo, il coach che spiega all'altro gruppo come correggere errori che evidentemente stanno commettendo dall'inizio della partita – e non può fare a meno di emettere un verso a metà tra il disperato e l'esasperato quando si rende conto di essere di nuovo al punto di partenza, premendosi le punte delle dita sulle tempie nella parodia di un messaggio: non presterà mai più niente al suo migliore amico, è deciso. “Non è che per caso hai idea di dove possa essere Daichi?” chiede, prima di aprire nuovamente gli occhi e incrociare quelli dell'altro ragazzo, che la sta guardando con la testa appena piegata verso un lato e un'espressione sorpresa sul volto – oh, giusto, non l'ha mai vista così vicina ai limiti della sua pazienza prima d'ora.

“Uh, no? Ha avvisato che avrebbe saltato l'allenamento di oggi, ma non ha detto nient'altro,” ribatte, e Kou non sa se sentirsi più divertita o più mortificata per la scintilla preoccupata che compare nei suoi occhi scuri quando, immagina, la sua espressione crolla ulteriormente – sbuffa un sospiro irritato, perché non le piace sentirsi come se fosse sotto il microscopio, e accenna un mezzo sorriso per alleggerire l'atmosfera quando si rende conto di essere finita al centro dell'attenzione anche del resto del suo team.

“Siete davvero sicuri che vi serva in squadra?” domanda, iniettando quanto divertimento possibile nel suo tono per distrarli – ed è onestamente sollevata quando tutti (meno Tetsurou, che prevedibilmente però camuffa la sua preoccupazione con un inquisitivo sopracciglio sollevato) smettono di fissarla come se stesse per avere una crisi isterica. Non che abbiano torto, ma rifiuta per principio di renderli spettatori di una scena del genere. “Perché al momento siete letteralmente l'unico motivo per cui non lo strangolerò non appena lo vedo,” aggiunge, scherzando solo a metà (non che lo sappiano), prima di sollevare una mano in segno di saluto e uscire dalla palestra con le loro risate in risposta alle sue parole – deve assolutamente trovare Daichi, ha perso fin troppo tempo…

(Il cellulare le vibra nella tasca qualche minuto più tardi, e per qualche motivo non è poi così sorpresa nel vedere il nome di Tetsurou come mittente del messaggio che le è arrivato – e un sorriso fa di nuovo una comparsa sulle sue labbra nel rendersi conto che il ragazzo ha probabilmente inventato qualche scusa per assentarsi dall'allenamento solo per scriverle due righe per tirarle su il morale.)

(Forse Daichi non finirà strangolato, alla fine – ma è ancora tutto da decidere.)


	4. jj/fem!yuri

JJ ha deciso da tempo che la stagione che dona di più alla sua partner è l'autunno, per una serie di motivi che onestamente a volte non sono del tutto chiari neppure a lui: a volte è sicuro che sia per il modo in cui Yulia si ostina a indossare abiti ormai troppi leggeri, con scuse come “vengo dalla Russia, sono abituata a temperature molto più basse”, ignorando testardamente il modo in cui rabbrividisce ogni volta che la brezza fredda si fa sentire e accettando poi di malagrazia la felpa di riserva che JJ ha imparato da tempo a portarsi dietro apposta per non farla morire assiderata per il suo mal riposto orgoglio – altre invece è convinto che sia per il modo in cui attacca a testa bassa ogni singola sfida che l'avvicinarsi delle competizioni getta sul loro percorso, dal perfezionamento delle coreografie alla scelta dei costumi di scena, mettendo tutta la sua passione e le sue innumerevoli _opinioni_ sul tavolo per poi guardare con sadico divertimento il resto del loro team scervellarsi per riuscire a creare qualcosa di suo gusto.

Adesso, mentre la guarda seduta su una delle panchine del parco in cui si sono dati appuntamento quella mattina, si dice che forse è semplicemente il modo in cui i colori delle foglie sugli alberi accompagnano così bene quelli di Yulia che gli fa pensare che questa stagione le doni così tanto.


	5. amberle/eretria

Non è difficile guardare Amberle e pensare che sia una delle persone più belle che abbiano mai incrociato la sua strada, specialmente quando il suo naso si arriccia e le sue guance arrossiscono in quel modo adorabile mentre ride per qualcosa che Wil le ha detto, ed Eretria ha smesso da tempo di considerare pensieri di questo genere scomodi e da esiliare in un angolino irraggiungibile del suo cervello – hanno smesso entrambe da tempo di mentire a loro stesse riguardo all'attrazione reciproca che le ha strattonate l'una nella vita dell'altra anche quando non era la cosa più indicata né per l'una né per l'altra.

Eretria piega le labbra in un mezzo sorriso mentre si avvicina alla sua ragazza e al suo migliore amico, ignorando con facilità dovuta ormai all'abitudine gli occhi irritati che la seguono mentre si fa strada tra l'élite della città verso i due – e il volto di Amberle si illumina quando finalmente incrocia il suo sguardo, allungando subito una mano verso di lei per tirarsela contro tra le risate di Eretria e Wil e schioccarle un affettuoso bacio sulla bocca come saluto.

“Ciao anche a te, principessa,” ridacchia quando Amberle allenta la presa il tanto necessario per stringerle la vita con un braccio e accarezzarle uno zigomo con la punta del naso – la porpora sulle guance di Wil è comica, onestamente, solo lui può essere ancora così imbarazzato per il loro comportamento dopo esserne stato spettatore per anni. “È successo qualcosa di interessante mentre non c'ero?”

“Figurati, è stato un mortorio come al solito,” ribatte l'altra, senza nemmeno provare a non farsi sentire dalle persone che le circondano – ha smesso di comportarsi come una perfetta signorina da quando si è resa conto degli sguardi schifati che seguono la sua ragazza ogni volta che si presenta a uno di questi eventi, e sinceramente non ha ancora avuto motivo per pentirsene. “Sei onestamente la cosa migliore che ho visto da quando siamo arrivati,” aggiunge, un brillante sorriso sul viso che compare sul suo viso quando Eretria le posa un bacio sul mento come per premiarla – complimento a parte, Amberle sa che Eretria è sempre contenta quando la sente parlare senza troppi filtri in questo genere di situazioni, considerando il modo in cui si censurava prima che si conoscessero: sono un'ottima influenza nelle rispettive vite, senza dubbio.


End file.
